Learn To Forget
by Raging Pink Lady
Summary: Cinna is missing still! What happened to her? Will any of this affect her relationship with Kish? Sequel to Becoming a Fox. If you haven't read it, it's better if you don't read this until you do... as you wish. Tell me if I need to change the rating!
1. 1 Searches Over

KURUMI WELCOMES YOU ALL TO A NEW ADVENTURE!! WELCOME TO LEARN TO FORGET… THE SEQUEL TO BECOMING A FOX!!! THIS IS RATED T JUST TO BE SECURE!! MANY STRANGE, HEARTWARMING THINGS WILL HAPPEN, AND MAYBE IT'LL EVEN MAKE YOU CRY!!

WELCOME, WELCOME TO CHAPTER 1: SEARCHES OVER, DISAPPOINTMENTS AND PROMISES!!!

1 Searches Over. Disappointments and Promises

------------------------------------At Café Mew Mew-----------------------------------------

Lettuce: She's been missing for DAYS!!

Ichigo: Don't worry, Lettuce, Kish will find her…

Mint: Let's hope he does… _ Tsk_ He better…

Zakuro: With that comment we will most certainly NOT feel better about it…

Mint: Oh! You are SOOO right, as usual, oneesama!

Purin: I trust Kish onii-chan!

Sumomo: Yeah, he's trustworthy…

Keiichiro: For sure. He'll find her, or die trying, but I doubt he'll die.

-----------------------------------------In The Meantime-----------------------------------

Cinna is still a fox! And she's living with this other fox called Kanto… And now thanks to her instinct she's, well… _DOING_ it. Hey, it's not her fault! She can't do anything about it! Not that she wants to, she's IMPULSED to do it! She's NOT cheating on Kish!

Well, so… Kanto licked her and she turned into a human… Kanto was scared.

Cinna: It's OK, Kanto… It's me…

He recognized her scent, and, well, she turned back to a fox…

Kish is still lost out there, looking for her… In the snow… Worried sick…

------------------------------------------Some Days Later------------------------------------

Kish: God… Where is this fox? I'm not giving up yet!! No, no, she's safe and waiting for me to save her!

Cinna had been pregnant for some time and now had four fox cubs; Unta, Jima, Momiji, and Narnya.

Cinna!!

Cinna: Is that Kish?

She popped her head out the hole. Kanto and the other four followed, suspicious.

Kish: Cinna! Oh, God, Cinna, is that you?

She nodded.

Kish: Man, I missed…What's happened here?- he was whispering.

Cinna licked Kanto. She was again human.

Cinna: Kish, I …

Kish: No, it's OK, I understand… I'm just glad you're alright…

He was about to cry, but he didn't.

Cinna: I feel exhausted, and it's kind of cold…

Kish: You just gave birth to four fox cubs and you're not dressed, so it's understandable. If you want, I can lend you my shirt…

Cinna: No, it's OK, I have my clothes here…

When she was dressed, she came out again.

Kish: Let's go…

Cinna: Kanto, Unta, Jima, Momiji, Narnya, goodbye, I promise I'll visit whenever I can, OK?

The foxes were crying, Cinna hugged them as tight and lovingly as she could.

Kish: Take care…

While they were walking home, Kish in front and Cinna behind him, she suddenly hugged him, from the back.

Cinna: I'm sorry! I'm very, very, sorry!!

Kish: It's fine, it's fine! Don't cry…

She got under his cloak, and they kissed.

And that's when he said it.

Kish: Just promise… You'll give me a baby too…

She gasped…

Cinna; How about now?

Kish: Are… you sure?

Cinna (smiling): Positive.

Kish smiled back: OK.

So there. He let his body do what it had to, and so did she.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KURUMI NOW ANNOUNCES CHAPTER 1 AS ……FINISHED!!! AWW, KISH IS SUCH A SWEETHEART, DON'T YOU THINK? (Takes megaphone away)

Anyway, that was that… You tell me if it should remain being T rated. It was supposed to… By the way, they're back home now… And if you think Kish would have been dead by now, several weeks out in the snow with no food (this is something not included in the story) he found some strange food buried under the snow. Who knows, maybe he likes munching on roots… Heh heh… Sorry if I committed any mistakes whatsoever.

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!!! ANY DOUBTS YOU HAVE ON THIS CHAPTER, TELL ME, I'LL TRY AND EXPLAIN AS WELL AS I CAN!!!!!

Well, bye!!

IWSWH (I Wish Suigintou Were Here)


	2. 2 Finally! Lettuce's Naisho

Hello! Wilkommen! This is Chapter 2 of Learn To Forget…!! Enjoy!!

Chapter 2: Finally!! Lettuce's Naisho

----------------------------------------Some Days Later-----------------------------------------------

Everybody knew she's back, but they didn't know anything else…

So Kish was in Cinna's living room ( one of the many ones she has) watching TV and eating chips. Cinna came running down the stairs and jumped into his arms.

Cinna: I'm pregnant!!

Kish (tries not to faint): Re-really?

Cinna: Of course, look at me!

Kish: Even with your stomach swollen, you're as beautiful as ever…

Cinna: Aw, Kish-Kish, how sweet of you…

??: WHAAAAAT? MY little Cinnamon… PREGNANT!!?? WHERE! WHERE!! I CERTAINLY MUST SEE HER!!!

??: Hilda, Hilda, calm down!

Hilda: How do you EXPECT me to calm down, Mary!?

Mary: Uh…

Christopher: So cool…

Hilda: Did Kish do it? I swear if Kish didn't do it I'll kill who ever did…

Mary: Meaning Kish is the only person that can?

Chris: Suppose…

Hilda is screaming in the background.

----------------------------------Café Mew Mew---------------------------------------

Shirogane: Cinna is back… I missed her … I would have killed Kish if she, my only love, were hurt or worse…

Lettuce heard, and she felt horrible, for Shirogane was the love of her life, and decided to pay a visit to Cinnamon to see if she was alright.

So she walked out of the café and headed to Cinna's house.

-------------------------------Cinnamon's House---------------------------------------

Ding Dong!

Mary: Who is it?

Lettuce: Midorikawa Retasu, known as Lettuce.

Mary opened the door, and let her in.

Mary: You must be the finless porpoise Mew Mew.

Lettuce looked at her, scared.

Lettuce (thinking): I had forgotten they know about our identities!

Lettuce: May I go see Cinnamon?

Mary: Of course. Upstairs, third room to the left.

Lettuce: Thank you.

She got to the room, and knocked on her door.

Cinnamon: Come in!

Lettuce: Hello…

Cinna: Lettuce! I'm so happy to see you!

Lettuce: Why are you in bed? Are you sick?

Cinna: No. I'm not sick…

Lettuce: That's great, because Shirogane was very worried about you…

Cinna: Lettuce, why do you look so sad…?

Lettuce: He loves you, and you love Kish, and Kish loves you, and I love him so much, and he only has eyes for you… Shirogane will never love me!!

Cinna: Retasu-chan… Don't say that… soon I'll have a baby, KISH'S baby, and Shirogane will realize it's an impossible love. So you have a chance.

Lettuce: Thank you… Wait. You said WHAT?

Cinna: I'm going to have a baby. I'll only tell you. The others will find out later. Don't tell them, OK?

Lettuce: Oh, Cinna, I'm so happy! I won't tell anyone! Thinking: She only trusts ME!

Cinna: To think that in four or five weeks Kish and I will be parents…

Lettuce: WEEKS!?

Cinna: Yes. Alien babies grow faster.

Lettuce: Ah… There are many things I still need to know…

Cinna: I'll go to the café tomorrow, but I don't think I can do much…

Lettuce: It's alright. See you tomorrow!

Cinna: Bye!

Kish (materializing): So… Tomorrow is Café Mew Mew? Hope they don't kill me… hehehe.

Cinna: They won't, silly! Why would they? (giggle)

Kish: Ah, I don't know… Maybe a certain stuck-up blonde would be all (Shirogane mocking voice) " Kish, you son of a bch, how could you!? Everyone, attack this bastard!" Ring a bell?

(Sarcasm, of course ).

Cinna: Shirogane? Well, well, I'll teach him a REAL love lesson if he does that… Do you really hate him that much?

Kish: Nah, I don't hate him, it just irritates me that he's like AFTER YOU…!

Cinna: Yeah, you're right…

Kish (murmurs): Boy… or… girl…? Last time it was a girl, but she really doesn't count, so… I hope it's a girl again…

Cinna: Sing me a song.

Kish: ANY song?

Cinna: Any song. …EXCEPT Hard Rock Hallelujah.

Kish: Awww, man… Alright…

Cinna: I just don't want it to affect the baby too much…

Kish: Huh?

Cinna: I don't want it to get… altered… and grow weirdly.

Kish: … … Alright… Eto…mmm… If I wrote you a symphony… just to say how much you mean to me ( What would you do?) If I told you you were beautiful would you date me on the regular? ( Tell me would you?)

Cinna: Yes!

Laughs. Kish continues singing ( well baby I've been around the world, etc,etc…) And the day kinda comes to an end. Flames to dust, lovers to friends… Why do all good things come to an end? (Nelly Furtado, lol!)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There! Chapter 2!! A bit random at parts… hehe!! Anyway, hope you're all enjoying it!!

In the next chapter, they must face the rest of Tokyo Mew Mew!!!! How will they react?

$$$$Kumi

Ja Ne!!!


End file.
